Moebius Foundation
|bgcolor=yellow |fgcolor=black |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image=MoebiusForces SC2 Decal1.JPEG |imgsize=100px |type=Legitimate scientific organization (formerly), researcher of alien artifacts |founding= |constitution= |leader=Emil Narud |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Valerian Mengsk |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= |strength=Möebius Forces |capital=Tyrador VIII (formerly) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The is a (formerly) legitimate scientific organizationBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. interested in archaeology. It has explored sites created by a race older than the protoss, such as Research Site KL-2.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The Foundation is publicly led by Dr. Emil Narud,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. but is in fact privately owned by Valerian Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. History KL-2 Research In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. a team explored a xel'naga relic on a barren world at KL-2, a dead star. The site housed a crystal, which acted as a "lock" for the underground prison of a powerful entity which had been imprisoned millennia ago by the xel'naga. Researcher Dr. Morrigan, a minor telepath, learned from the entity how to create a psionic amplifier. With it, she released the entity, which quickly possessed and slew the other researchers. A team of Dark Templar arrived and battled the entity, resulting in the deaths of the rest of the researchers. Illegal Means By the Second Great War, the Foundation was led by Dr. Emil Narud and secretly owned by Prince Valerian Mengsk of the Terran Dominion. The prince used the Foundation to search for a xel'naga device that would be used to deinfest the Queen of Blades. The Foundation's main research facility was on Tyrador VIIIConversation with Tychus Findlay after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "The Dig".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. and its research stored in data cores. Möebius' work was threatened by the Terran Dominion ban in the trade of alien goods. In response, the Foundation turned to illicit means. Just before the war they used Tychus Findlay to hire the rebel Raynor's Raiders to acquire the components.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. The Foundation directed the rebels to each component through the ex-convict. Perils of War While the Raiders were ultimately to recover all of the components, the Foundation's own expeditions were not idle. An expedition discovered a component inside a xel'naga temple on Xil but was destroyed by the Tal'darim before they could excavate it. Many of the group's structures were still intact, including its Drakken laser drill. Möebius brought in the Raiders to complete the extraction.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. The components were also of interest to Infested Kerrigan, and was constantly in competition with the Raiders for them. She discovered the Foundation as the key to the terrans' success and ordered an attack on the 's base on Tyrador VIII. The Foundation knew the attack was coming but was unable to fully evacuate before it struck.Conversation with Tychus Findlay after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "The Dig". Mercenaries hired to purge the data cores were unsuccessful. Nonetheless, Kerrigan did not get what she sought. The Raiders' intervention destroyed the data cores and helped the Foundation evacuate. The Foundation promptly resumed providing the Raiders with support afterward.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. Möebius located the last component on a Sigma Quadrant WorldshipBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. after Prince Valerian Mengsk secured the Raiders cooperation for the assault on Char.Conversation with Matt Horner and Tychus Findlay after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty cinematic, "Heir Apparent."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Known Members *Valerian Mengsk (owner) *Emil Narud (leader) *Tychus Findlay (liaison with the Raiders) *Dr. Morrigan *Hassan *Precht Note References Category: Terran Organizations